


The way you made me feel.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got nothing.





	The way you made me feel.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really would like if you could give me some ideas for the next chapter. Nsfw of not. It up to you, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a warm up and everything else I post on this story is, so don't expect the best of work. Enjoy.

Her chest raises and falls like clockwork. Up and down, never changing it's  pace. The way her small hands gripped Jasper's  arms was cute, like a child reaching out to be in the arms of someone thay loved.

Her blond hair messed up. It stuck up and out in ways that  didn't seem normal. Jasper  brushed  some  lose hair out of  Peridot's face. And slowly pressed a kiss on her chest.

Jasper's slid her arm's around  her smaller lover, And pulled her forward. Peridot opened her eyes  and sleepy stared at jasper. Sliding  closer she buried her face into the crook of Jasper's neck. 

"Last night was..... was amazing" voice rough as, jasper tried to put her thoughts into words.

"Who knew that someone so small, could be so dirty "she traced the sharp edges of Peridot's hips. Nothing was ment to sound sexual, just true words were being spoke.

"Well, you do have a tendency to be rather appealing" she moved  so that they were flushed against one another. Skin on skin, peridot's  hips ground down. Causing jasper to moan.


End file.
